Who Loves Ya' Baby?
by BitterLiberator
Summary: Neku thought life was getting better after The Game. But, oh, how wrong he was when he has to face another tough challenge yet: Babysitting. Implied Neku S./Shiki M. Plus an OC.


**Second story. And, of course, I do not own TWEWY nor its characters. All right reserved.**

* * *

He waited impatiently at the doorstep, wondering when the owner of the house would open it. For the last ten minutes, he knocked on the door twice and rang the bell thrice, only to hear an unexpected deafening cry booming throughout the house to the point Neku had to cover his ears.

After another few minutes of standing and groaning, the door finally opened and revealed a young four-eyed girl who was smiling from ear to ear, "Hey, glad you could make it!"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." He shrugged.

"C'mon in!" She ushered and brought him to their destined place, where a happy-go-lucky toddler was picking on her nose and cried excitedly when she spotted her guardian parents, pointing a chubby finger.

"So, I'm gonna assume that's your baby cousin?" He eyed the being of innocence.

"Yeah," She looked slightly abashed, "I was hoping you'd sarcastically say she's my child or something because the last time Eri came, she freaked out and said something about 'losing my virginity'. She almost called 911!" She huffed.

Neku's mouth twitched, almost laughing.

Almost.

"Anyway, thanks for coming all the way here. Mimi's parents had some kind of a work crisis so they put her under my care." She explained as she stroked said person's hair fondly.

"Oh." was all he said.

Shiki nodded as she clutched the baby who was about a year old. She was wearing a dungaree and gave Neku an innocent smile. "Mimi, meet Uncle Neku."

Uncle Neku?

"She calls me Moo-mah, by the way."

Moo-mah?

"Yeah," She grimaced as she noticed Neku was trying to stifle his laughter, "she may look innocent to the people's eyes but quite a handful." She added as she put the toddler down on the ground.

"So, you're telling me to be on my guard?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Yup, considered yourself warned. Mimi let's- noooo!"

Shiki cringed in horror as she spotted her baby cousin excitedly scribbled the floor with colorful crayons in hand, which she acquired from nowhere. The former hurriedly confiscated the crayons from the latter's grasp and lent it to Neku for safekeeping, just in case.

"Naughty Mimi," She taunted as she fisted on her hips.

The baby let out a giggle as she attempted to escape via crawling, only to be scooped up by Neku.

"Listen to Moo-mah, or she'll be mad." He tried to look threatening but failed.

"Ohh," Shiki giggled, "you're such a pushover when it comes to babies, Uncle Neku."

A small blush spread across his cheeks as he looked away. He then took a seat on the sofa, with Mimi placed on his laps, looking at him with big innocent eyes and sucked on her thumb to complete off the ultra cuteness and innocence effect.

"I think she really likes you." She giggled again.

"Maybe," He shrugged but smiled, "this kid's probably the first. Most of the kids her age would just look scared and cry to mummy."

"That's great." She smiled but it was quickly changed to a frown, "Do you smell that?"

"What?" He sniffed and felt his pants were weird and drenched, and a painful realization dawned on him.

"Ohmygosh! Don't freak out!" She gasped, her voice edging with panic, and amusement.

"She just freakin' peed on my pants!" He almost yelled.

The day ended quite slowly as the babysitters were having quite a hard and terrible time looking after Mimi, who'd only caused mayhem and mischief  
such as crawling to random places whenever the two lost sight of her for only a nanosecond, crying in horror whenever Neku made impressions of silly faces (albeit unsuccessfully) and there was more on the list.

Finally, the troublesome job has ended as the surrogate parents had managed to put little Mimi to sleep; Neku was forced to sing nursery rhymes so that Shiki could easily carry the slumbered baby to its crib.

Nodding to each other, they tip-toed quietly out of the room. Shiki took one last glimpse at the baby, quietly wishing her a good night. The two descended downstairs and out to the outside world where it was time for Neku to leave.

"Thanks. Mimi and I really appreciate it!" She exclaimed happily.

"Don't mention it. " He thought for a moment before saying, "I could come back again if you like…"

"Really? That would make Mimi awfully happy." She beamed but faltered slightly, "Her parents are always busy with work so I'm always there to guide her under my wing. She's like my surrogate daughter, instead of a cousin. I'm so damn close to her to the extent t-that I could feel her loneliness…longing to bond with a family..." She looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Stop it. You're so emotional sometimes." He sighed.

_It kinda makes me emotional too…_

"You're not alone."

"Huh?"

"I'm there with you…to…"

"To?" She prompted.

He scratched the back of his neck; an action he always did whenever he felt nervous or doing something embarrassing. He decided to let it slide for now, "Y'know, babysitting is one hell of a job." He smirked.

Initially, Shiki looked confused but a smile graced on her lips, "Yes, indeed."

Both of them started laughing, enjoying the blissful moment while they were at it.

"I'm sure you'll make a good father one day, Neku." She smiled warmly.

His eyes widened when she said that but they softened, "You too; you'll make a great mum." And with that, he walked away without looking back, his right arm lifted up and his left hand tucked inside his pocket.


End file.
